Floating Above The Clouds
by allthingspossible
Summary: this is a one shot that appeared in my mind so i decided to write it. please comment and enjoy. :) (updated some small areas of wording to make more sense)


hey everyone! this one shot had just apeared in my head and it wouldn't leave so i decided to write it up. please comment and tell me what you think.

i do not own Disney or Kim Possible.

Floating above the clouds

Kim Possible, a senior high school student at Middleton High, was, so to speak, floating on air, head in the clouds, day dreaming about her friend turned boyfriend, Ron Stoppable. It was a clear, cold day at the end of November. An icy wind had chilled the air to minus four degrees Celsius, also add in the fact that there is no clouds in the sky to trap the heat, that cooled it even more. But inside the school the temperature was comfortable enough to sleep. And that is what Kim Possible was trying not to do during Mr. Barkin's lecture, lest she wanted a detention.

Kim was thinking about how she had decided to choose Ron over all the other males she had crushed on over the years. First was Walter Nelson. She couldn't forget the day she locked braces with him. That was embarrassing. Not long after that they broke up, both thinking that the relationship wouldn't work out for them.

Next was Josh Mankey. She was totally head over heals for him, but she could never find the courage at the beginning to ask him out. She finally managed to but of course Dr. Drakken had created a ray that every time Kim blushed a part of her would disappear, until nothing was left. Of course, Ron had found, with the help of Wade, a plant that would render the effects of the ray useless. After that they both just grew apart and Josh had started dating Tara not long after.

The final crush she had was on, dare she say the name, Erik, or more known as synthodrone 901, that was created by Drakken to be perfect in everything. Everything that Kim wanted in a guy. That plan failed when the plan was revealed. Ron took care of Drakken and Rufus had taken out the synthodrone, while at the end Kim had sent Shego flying with a super strength kick, from the power of her new super suit, into the control tower which controlled the diabolo robots, who were causing havoc all over the globe. That was the night of the prom and was the night Ron had become Kim's boyfriend, and they would both keep it that way.

That is why Kim was having her head in the clouds. Of every boy out there who she went out with or had a crush on, she never, in the end, chose them to be her boyfriend. There were boys out there who were better looking, more smarter and other things to boot. But she went out with her best friend of twelve years.

She went out with Ron for not only that reason but other reasons as well. Ron wasn't the best looking person in the world and he wasn't that smart academically, but he could do other things. He was a great cook and would always lend a hand, make her laugh and other things on top of that. He called it his essential ronness. He would always, unlike other males, stick with her though tough times and helps her out on missions. In fact, Ron was the only person that would go on missions with her and had always done so since she started.

She didn't want to think what would have happened if Ron never snapped her out of the dilemma she was in after finding out Erik wasn't real and giving her words of encouragement, as well as saying the infamous words "out there, in here" which had sparked of the beginning of feelings for her best friend and she looked at him, not as a really good friend, but a person she loved and he loved her back. What else could she want in a relationship.

All in all, she had decided at that point, when Mr. Barkin was wrapping the class up for the start of the next break, that she had made the right choice of choosing Ron. Like she reminded herself, Ron had qualities that no one else had and she had his backing when she needed it. That alone was enough for her to choose him.

Ron Stoppable, not the smartest nor the bravest could, in many ways make her dream and have her head in the clouds at any time.

Yes, Ron Stoppable could always make Kim Possible feel like she's floating above the clouds.

And she would not have it any other way.


End file.
